


A Vision of Shadows - Sparkblitz AU

by Ivyypooool (malloryyy), malloryyy



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AVOS rewrite, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rewrite, aka fixing the trash and making it gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malloryyy/pseuds/Ivyypooool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/malloryyy/pseuds/malloryyy
Summary: A rewrite of 'A Vision of Shadows' where everything is gayer





	1. ALLEGIANCES

ALLEGIANCES

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER

**BRAMBLESTAR** —dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 

DEPUTY

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT** —dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

 

MEDICINE CATS

**LEAFPOOL** —light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws and chest

**JAYFEATHER** —grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

 

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

**CLOUDTAIL** —long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**BRIGHTHEART** —white she-cat with ginger patches

**WHITEWING** —white she-cat with green eyes

**BIRCHFALL** —light brown tabby tom

**BERRYNOSE** —cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

**POPPYFROST** —tortoiseshell she-cat

**CINDERHEART** —grey tabby she-cat

**LIONBLAZE** —golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**ROSEPETAL** —dark cream she-cat

**BRIARLIGHT** —dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters

**BUMBLESTRIPE** —very pale gray tom with black stripes

**IVYPOOL** —silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**DOVEWING** —pale grey she-cat with green eyes

**CHERRYFALL** —ginger she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SPARKPAW** (orange tabby she- cat)

**MOLEWHISKER** —brown-and-cream tom

**APPRENTICE, ALDERPAW** (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)

**SNOWBUSH** —white,  fluffy tom

**AMBERMOON** —pale ginger she-cat

**DEWNOSE** —grey-and-white tom

**STORMCLOUD** —(formerly Frankie); grey tabby tom

**HOLLYTUFT** —black she-cat

**SORRELSTRIPE** —dark brown she-cat

 

QUEENS (cats expecting or nursing kits)

**DAISY** —cream, long-furred cat from the horseplace

**LILYHEART** —tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (mother to Leafkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, Larkkit, a black tom-kit, and Honeykit, a white she-kit with yellow splotches)

**FERNSONG** —yellow and silver tabby tom (father to Wolfkit, a grey tabby tom-kit, and Flickerkit, a golden tabby tom-kit)

**BLOSSOMFALL** —tortoiseshell-and-white she- cat with petal-shaped white patches (mother to Swirlkit, a grey tabby she-kit, Flipkit, a cream tabby tom-kit and Swoopkit, a tortioseshell she-kit)

 

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**PURDY** —plump tabby, former loner with a grey muzzle

**GRAYSTRIPE** —long-haired grey tom

**SANDSTORM** —pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**MILLIE** —striped grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**BRACKENFUR** —golden-brown tabby tom

 

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER

**ROWANSTAR** —ginger tom

 

DEPUTY

**CROWFROST** —black-and-white tom

 

MEDICINE  CAT

**LITTLECLOUD** —very small tabby tom

 

WARRIORS

**TAWNYPELT** —tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, NEEDLEPAW** (grey she-cat with bright green eyes)

**TIGERHEART** —dark brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, SLEEKPAW** (pretty golden tabby she-cat)

**STONEWING** —white tom

**APPRENTICE, JUNIPERPAW** (black tom)

**SPIKEFUR** —dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

**APPRENTICE, YARROWPAW** (ginger she-cat with yellow eyes)

**WASPTAIL** —yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, STRIKEPAW** (brown tabby tom)

**DAWNPELT** —cream-furred she-cat

**APPRENTICE, BEEPAW** (white she-cat with black ears)

**SNOWBIRD** —sleek, lithe, well-muscled, pure white she-cat with green eyes

**SCORCHFUR -** grey tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn

**BERRYHEART** —black and white she-cat

**CLOVERFOOT** —grey tabby she-cat

**RIPPLETAIL** —white tom

**SPARROWTAIL** —large tabby tom

**MISTCLOUD** —spiky-furred, pale grey she-cat

 

QUEENS

**GRASSHEART** —pale brown tabby she-cat

**PINENOSE** —black she-cat (mother to Birchkit, a beige tom-kit, Lionkit, a yellow she-kit with amber eyes, Puddlekit, a brown tom-kit with white splotches, and Slatekit, a sleek, grey tom-kit)

 

ELDERS

**OAKFUR** —small brown tom

**KINKFUR** —tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**RATSCAR** —brown tom with long scar across his back

  
  


**WINDCLAN**

LEADER

**ONESTAR** —brown tabby tom

 

DEPUTY

**HARESPRING** —brown-and-white tom

 

MEDICINE CAT

**KESTRELFLIGHT** —mottled grey tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

 

WARRIORS

**NIGHTCLOUD** —black she-cat

**GORSETAIL** —very pale grey-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**CROWFEATHER** —dark grey tom

**APPRENTICE, FERNPAW** (dark brown she-cat)

**LEAFTAIL** —dark tabby tom, amber eyes

**EMBERFOOT** —grey tom with two dark paws

**BREEZEPELT** —black tom with amber eyes

**FURZEPELT** —grey-and-white she-cat

**LARKWING** —pale brown tabby she-cat

**SEDGEWHISKER** —light brown tabby she-cat

**SLIGHTFOOT** —black tom with white flash on his chest

**OATCLAW** —pale brown tabby tom

**FEATHERPELT** —grey tabby she-cat

**HOOTWHISKER** —dark grey tom

 

QUEENS

**HEATHERTAIL** —light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Smokekit, a grey she-kit, and Brindlekit, a mottled brown she- kit)

ELDERS

**WHITETAIL-** white she-cat

  
  


**RIVERCLAN**

 

LEADER

**MISTYSTAR** —grey she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY

**REEDWHISKER** —black tom

MEDICINE CATS

**MOTHWING** —dappled golden she-cat 

**WILLOWSHINE** —grey tabby she-cat

 

WARRIORS

**MINTFUR** —light grey tabby tom

**DUSKFUR** —brown tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SHADEPAW** (dark brown she-cat)

**MINNOWTAIL** —dark grey she-cat

**MALLOWNOSE** —light brown tabby tom

**PETALFUR** —grey-and-white she-cat

**BEETLEWHISKER** —brown-and-white tabby tom

**CURLFEATHER** —pale brown she-cat

**PODLIGHT** —grey-and-white tom

**HERONWING** —dark grey-and-black tom

**SHIMMERPELT** —silver she-cat

**LIZARDTAIL—** brown tom

**APPRENTICE, FOXPAW** (russet tabby tom)

**HAVENPELT** —black-and-white she-cat

**PERCHWING** —grey-and-white she-cat

**SNEEZECLOUD** —grey-and-white tom

**BRACKENPELT** —tortoiseshell she-cat

**JAYCLAW** —grey tom

**OWLNOSE** —brown tabby tom

QUEENS

**LAKEHEART** —grey tabby she-cat

**ICEWING** —white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Nightkit and Breezekit)

ELDERS

**MOSSPELT** —tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat


	2. Chapter One

The morning sun was beginning to rise, cresting the ridge of camp. Dappled rays danced across the clearing, highlighting the shapes of cats going about their morning routines.

Sparkkit sat outside the nursery, head held high and tail lashing from side to side. Her paws kneaded the earth as anxious excitement bubbled in her chest. She flicked her ears as light pawsteps upon the worn down stone announced the arrival of her brother, Alderkit. She chirped happily to him.

“We’re gonna be apprentices today!” she beamed, dark red fur puffing up with glee. The other ginger tabby only hummed in response, his gaze darting nervously. Her face fell, creasing with concern. “Are you not excited?”

Alderkit hesitated for a second. “Yes, I am, I guess.” he sighed.

“You guess?” Sparkkit asked, head tilting.

“I think I’m just nervous.” Alderkit laughed. “It seems so scary, what if I’m not any good? I don’t want to let Bramblestar down.” he looked away shyly.

“You know he’ll be proud no matter what you do! And I know you’ll be great, and if anycat says differently, I’ll claw their ears off!” Sparkkit growled, leaping to her paws. Alderkit let out a purring laugh, headbutting his sister fondly.

“How are my strong little warriors?” a warm voice drifted from behind them. Squirrelflight emerged from the nursery, flame-like pelt well groomed and green eyes brimming with pride. She wrapped her plumey tail around her kits, pulling them closer to her. “Sparkkit, are you really going to go up in front of the whole clan looking like that?” she teased, beginning to groom the kit’s unkempt pelt.

Sparkkit giggled and squirmed in her grasp, trying to break away. “It’s starting!” she squealed with joy. Alderkit’s ears pinned in reaction, the young tom gulping nervously.

He glanced over to the side of camp, where a familiar dark tabby pelt emerged from his den. The huge tom’s muscles rippled under his fur, and Alderkit couldn’t help but gulp at the sight of those intense amber eyes.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!” Bramblestar announced,  his powerful voice echoing around the hollow. Cats of all shapes and sizes spilled into the clearing, gathering beneath the leader. Sparkkit looked around in awe, eyes wide with wonder, while Alderkit seemed to freeze, trembling slightly. Sparkkit laid her tail across his back, giving him a warm smile of reassurance. 

“Cats of ThunderClan! It is a proud day for us, as we will be naming two new apprentices.” Bramblestar announced proudly. “Sparkkit, will you step forwards?”

The ginger she cat leapt up, dashing through the crowd to stand as tall as she could amidst the gathered warriors. 

“From this day forwards, this apprentice will be known as Sparkpaw. Cherryfall, you will be her mentor. I trust you to share your excellent hunting skills and quick wit with this young cat.” Bramblestar smiled proudly at his daughter.

A pretty ginger she cat stepped towards the centre of the circle, smiling kindly down at her new apprentice. Sparkpaw hopped over to meet her, raising her head proudly to touch noses with her mentor.

The clan erupted into yowls, and the she cat looked around, mouth wide. “Sparkpaw! Sparkpaw!” the clan chanted, and Sparkpaw beamed as she spotted Lionblaze and Sandstorm calling loudly from the sidelines. Even Jayfeather had a slight smile on his usually sour face.

“Alderkit, would you step forwards?” Bramblestar asked calmly as the clan calmed down. Sparkpaw turned to see her brother, wide eyed and trembling. The tom stepped forwards slowly, and she could practically taste the fear scent rolling off him. Why was he so scared? This was meant to be one of the best days of their lives!

“From this day forwards, you will be known as Alderpaw. Molewhisker will be his mentor!” Bramblestar declared. A tall cream and brown tom stepped forwards, gaze solemn and collected. Alderkit looked up at him, unsure of what to think. “You are a brave and loyal warrior. I know that you will pass on those qualities to your apprentice.”

“Alderpaw! Alderpaw!” the clan erupted into cheers as the two touched noses. Sparkpaw called as loud as she could, bouncing up and down. Her brother seemed almost embarrassed, ducking his head shyly.

Slowly, the clan dispersed to go about their days. Squirrelflight calmly padded over to join her kits. 

“I’m so proud of both of you.” she purred, nuzzling each one lovingly.

“Yes, and I expect to hear great things about both of you.” Bramblestar appeared beside her out of seemingly nowhere. Sparkpaw raised her head and grinned at her father, determined to make him proud. “Pay close attention to your mentors. Don’t let me down.”

With that, their mentors reappeared as Bramblestar walked away with a curt nod. Squirrelflight shot them one last smile, before bounding away as well.

“It’s your first day as an apprentice! Aren’t you excited?” Cherryfalled purred warmly to her new apprentice, and Sparkpaw nodded vigorously. “We’ll be explore the territory, and learn how to hunt and fight! It’ll be so much fun!”

Sparkpaw’s attention was slowly drawn away from her mentor’s incessant rambling. It seemed Cherryfall was just as excited to have an apprentice as she was to be one. Molewhisker and Alderpaw, on the other hand, didn't seem half as enthralled. She hummed slightly as the monotone tom droned on about responsibility to her brother, who seemed to be rather taken aback.

“Will we start learning how to hunt today?” the apprentice meowed, trying to save her littermate from the unwanted lecture. Molewhisker flicked his ears in annoyance.

“No, not today. In fact, today you’ll learn about the other duties you’ll have to perform as apprentices.” the tom huffed. Sparkpaw pinned her ears in disappointment. 

“You’ll be getting rid of the elders’ ticks.” Cherryfall seemed just as defeated as the apprentices. “You’ll have to get some mouse bile from Leafpool, she’ll tell you how to use it.”

Sparkpaw wrinkled her nose in disgust, sticking out her tongue. 

\----

“Not how you thought you’d be spending your first day, huh?” Purdy chuckled as Sparkpaw raked through his long, matted pelt.

“Not really. Hang on, there’s a big one here!” Sparkpaw replied, maneuvering the foul smelling bile-soaked moss towards the elder’s back.

“Much better!” the old cat purred with relief. He opened one eye sleepily to catch the young cat’s disgusted expression. “Now, I know you might not be havin’ a good time, but there ain’t one cat in this clan that weren’t an apprentice just like you once.” he laughed wheezily.

“Even Firestar.” Greystripe chimed in with a broad smile. “He and I were apprentices together, and the amount of mischief we got into!” the senior warrior reminisced fondly. Millie smiled warmly beside him, wrapping her tail over the old tom's broad shoulders. Sparkpaw’s ears perked forwards. She’d never had chance to meet the great leader, but she had heard so many wonderful tales from so many cats that pride burned in her chest that the tom was her kin. 

“Oh, if you think you two were bad, you should have heard Dustpelt complain about Squirrelflight when she was younger.” Sandstorm chimed in, beckoning her grandkits closer. Both of them happily joined her, glad to be done with the gross mouse bile. 

“You never met Dustpelt, but he was your mother’s mentor.” she told the apprentices, who listened with wide eyes. “He was a great warrior, one who took no nonsense, but by StarClan, your mother almost drove him mad!” she gave a purr.

“What did she do?” Sparkpaw grinned eagerly.

“What didn’t she do? That kit was always sneaking off, getting stuck in bushes, and trees, and holes, and streams, I could go on forever!” the sandy pelted elder gave a raspy purr. “Dustpelt was about ready to rip off her pelt and use it as a nest decoration!”

“He wouldn’t have, would he?” Alderpaw squeaked nervously.

“Of course not, but he had to be strict with her. She couldn’t have lived up to her potential without discipline. Remember that when your mentors seem like they’re being mean - it’s for you own good.” the elder closed her eyes contentedly, enjoying a stray sunray that fell upon her pelt. 

The two apprentices nodded their goodbyes , padding out of the den and into the warm sun shining on the camp. “Looks like that’s us done for the day.” Sparkpaw smiled, settling by the freshkill pile. Alderpaw settled beside her, but the tom remained quiet, lost in thought.

“What’s wrong?” Sparkpaw asked, picking out a plump mouse.

“Don’t you ever feel like everyone expects you to be great?” Alderpaw blurted out, not making eye contact with his sister.

“What do you mean?” Sparkpaw tilted her head.

“Like, our parents are the leader and the deputy of ThunderClan, and also two cats who found the territories, and Squirrelflight’s father is Firestar, one of the greatest leaders the clans ever saw. That’s a lot to live up to when really, we’re not all that special.” he sighed.

“I don’t see it that way at all.” Sparkpaw nudged his shoulder. “I just think we should try our best, and no matter what, I know Squirrelflight and Bramblestar and everyone will be proud of us. We’re not defined by our kin, no matter how proud of them we may be.”

Alderpaw smiled slightly. “Thanks, Sparkpaw. That’s reassuring.”

“No problem Alderpaw. Remember, no matter what happens, you’ll always be my favorite brother, and my best friend!” she beamed.


	3. Chapter 2

Sparkpaw was aware of her brother’s restlessness as they settled in the apprentice's den. It was certainly bigger and emptier than the nursery, with a cold breeze rustling their fur.

As the day crested, Sparkpaw awoke to see Alderpaw gazing tiredly out of the entrance. From the looks of him, he’d barely managed to sleep at all, fatigue evident in his dull eyes.

She chirped a greeting to him, only getting a grunt in response. She didn’t quite understand why her brother had suddenly become so anxious, but she hoped that he’d snap out of it sooner rather than later.

Cherryfall and Molewhisker soon emerged from the warriors’ den across the camp. The ginger she cat bounced over, with her brother trailing just behind, much more composed.

“Great! You’re awake already! Are you ready for your tour of the territory?” she beamed, and Sparkpaw leapt up.

“I sure am!” she grinned, trembling with excitement.

“How about you, Alderpaw?” Molewhisker hummed, but the apprentice only answered with a sullen nod of the head. “Good.” Molewhisker huffed. “Let’s head out, shall we?”

Cherryfall took off, head held high. Sparkpaw hurried after her mentor, pushing through the thorn barrier’s narrow tunnel. They erupted with two flashes of bright ginger, and Sparkpaw let out a loud gasp as she caught her first glimpse of the huge world outside the sheltered camp.

“It’s so big!” she gasped, paws kneading the soft, leaf littered earth, It was so different from the sandy stone of the hollow, and thousands of scents seemed to drift from every direction. The trees were bigger than she'd ever imagined they could be, their lush green leaves seeming to scrape the sky itself. Prey scents teased at her tongue, and her claws instinctively unsheathed. “Can we hunt?”

“Not right now.” Cherryfall smiled. “We’re going to get a feel of the territory today! You’ll have to know every single pawstep off by heart by the time you’re a warrior.”

“Woah!” Sparkpaw grinned, looking forwards to the challenge. She glimpsed at Alderpaw, who had yet to utter a word, instead looking smaller and more anxious than ever.

“We’ll head to the ShadowClan border first.” Cherryfall decided. “This way!” she pointed with her tail, before setting off at a steady trot. Sparkpaw bounded over to match her stride.

“What if we see a ShadowClan patrol? Will we have to fight them?” she mewed.

“No, no, though I bet you’d be brilliant! They just stay on their side, we stay on ours.” Cherryfall replied.

They carried on, pushing through the undergrowth and dodging tree trunks. Sparkpaw wondered in awe just how the older she cat seemed to know exactly where she was going despite the forest seeming to go on and on like an endless labyrinth.

Eventually, the thick layers of trees seemed to grow thinner and thinner, a bright silvery light shining through the foliage like a beacon. Sparkpaw quickened her pace, until she was fully running towards the light. Cherryfall gave a chirp of amusement, racing to catch up with the apprentice.

Sparkpaw skidded to halt as her paws met fine sand and pebbles. Just below where she stood, the biggest expanse of water she’d ever seen stretched out in every direction. She stood for a while, breath hitching in her throat at the sight. 

“The lake.” she whispered.

“It goes on forever.” Alderpaw mewed quietly beside her. Sparkpaw glanced at the tom with a fond smile. 

“Not forever.” Molewhisker cut in. He signalled towards the opposing bank, where a few clumps of trees rose towards the sky. “That over there is RiverClan territory. Better hope that they don’t send a patrol over to get us. Those cats can swim better than the fish themselves.”

“R-really?” Alderpaw stuttered, scanning the shoreline, imagining hoards of enemy warriors swarming the banks, fear stiffening his muscles. 

“He’s joking!” Cherryfall insisted quickly. “They have no reason to cross the lake. The lake belongs to all clans equally.” she used her tail to smooth Alderpaw’s ruffled pelt, shooting her brother a look of disapproval. 

“I’m gonna swim!” Sparkpaw announced, dashing across the sand with a gleeful shout. She splashed into the water, immediately squeaking in alarm. “Cold! Cold!” she wailed, bouncing back to dry land. 

Cherryfall chuckled lightly. “We could’ve told you that if you’d just waited a second. I can tell you’re gonna be a handful already.”

“Just like her mother.” an unfamiliar scent drifted towards them from the direction of the voice, and Sparkpaw turned around to see a group of cats gathered a few tail lengths away. 

“Intruders!” Sparkpaw gasped, flame coloured fur bushing up in anger. 

“Hold your fire.” Cherryfall chided, pulling her apprentice back by the tail. “They’re on their side of the border. We can let them be.”

“Sparkpaw and Alderpaw, right?” the same stranger called again. She was a tall tortoiseshell with clear green eyes. “I’m Tawnypelt. Bramblestar’s sister.” she called. “It’s nice to finally meet my brother’s kits.” 

Sparkpaw stood up taller. She’d heard all about her father’s sister from both of her parents. The she cat had gone on the great journey with them, and Sparkpaw knew she was a fierce warrior. The apprentice took a few shy steps forward, glancing at her mentor for approval. Cherryfall nodded, following carefully.

A strong looking tabby tom stood at Tawnypelt’s side, as well as a small, wiry grey she cat. Sparkpaw guessed she wasn’t much older than her and Alderpaw, but her green eyes blazed with an intensity unlike any the ginger she-cat have ever seen. The she cat bared her teeth when she caught Sparkpaw’s curious gaze, and the apprentice felt her fur prickle along her spine. 

“Don’t mind Needlepaw. She still has to learn not every situation can be solved with a fight.” Tawnypelt snorted.

“I don’t see why we’re being friendly with a bunch of half-witted ThunderClan kits.” Needlpaw spat in disgust. Sparkpaw was taken aback at how disrespectfully this apprentice spoke to her mentor. 

“Those half-witted ThunderClan kits happen to be my kin, so I would shut my mouth if I were you.” Tawnypelt sighed, voice strained and tired.

“Well, you’re not me, and I won’t be quiet! This clan is a joke and you know it.” the grey she cat mumbled. Tawnypelt’s pelt rose slightly, a hint of a snarl on her muzzle. The mottled she cat composed herself again, sighing heavily.

“That’s enough, Needlepaw.” the tabby tom cut in, shooing the apprentice back away from the border.

“I’m glad to see that my brother’s sons are both strong and healthy.” Tawnypelt nodded, choosing to ignore Needlepaw’s scathing remarks.

“His son and his daughter.” Cherryfall corrected the ShadowClan cat.

“Of course, I apologize for my mistake.” Tawnypelt smiled at Sparkpaw. “I must be going now, I hope to see you both at the gathering.” With that, she turned and padded over to join the rest of her patrol.

As the ShadowClan cats retreated into the shade of the pines, Sparkpaw twitched her ears. “She seemed nice.” she smiled.

“Don’t get used to that kind of interaction. Border clashes don’t often go that smoothly." Molewhisker warned. Sparkpaw didn’t find that too hard to believe given the grey apprentice’s attitude. 

“Do all ShadowClan apprentices talk to their mentors like that?” Sparkpaw mumbled. 

“They never used to.” Cherryfall shrugged. “I’ve heard that ShadowClan has too many apprentices to know what to do with these days.” 

“We’ll see at the next gathering.” Molewhisker added. “Which is in a few sunrises. I’m assuming Bramblestar will ask you two along.”

“The gathering? Really?” Sparkpaw asked, eyes sparkling.

“The gathering sounds scary.” Alderpaw mumbled, almost to himself.

“Don’t worry too much about it.” Molewhisker huffed. “We’d better keep moving if we want to be home by sundown.”


	4. Chapter 3

Sparkpaw winced as Alderpaw landed just a moment too late, the mouse he was tracking scurrying away into the bushes with an alarmed squeak. The dark ginger tom hissed under his breath, a look of defeat on his face. 

Sparkpaw suddenly felt bad about the pile of prey gathered at her own two paws. Two mice and a sparrow - an impressive haul considering they’d only been out camp for a short while.

“That’s the third mouse you’ve missed, Alderpaw!” Molewhisker called from where he and Cherryfall sat a few foxlengths away. The brown and cream tom seemed frustrated, but Cherryfall’s stern gaze kept him from voicing his thoughts.

“I’m sorry. They just move so fast.” Alderpaw huffed, tail drooping. 

“It’s alright, you’ll get the hang of it eventually. It is only our second hunt.” Sparkpaw offered meekly. 

“Easy for you to say.” Alderpaw sighed, gaze raking the ground. “You’ve caught half the forest, and I can’t even bring in a measly mouse!”

“Some cats are just better at some things than others.” Molewhisker sighed. “Sparkpaw is obviously meant to hunt, maybe there’s other things you’d be better at.” Sparkpaw knew the tom was trying to be sympathetic to her brother, but his tone was strained. 

“It doesn’t matter right now.” Cherryfall got up. “We’d better get back to camp and rested up for the gathering tonight.” 

Sparkpaw tried to scoop up her catch in her jaws, but couldn’t quite hold it all. A mouse fell to the ground.

“I’ve got it.” Alderpaw smiled, picking it up between his teeth. Sparkpaw assumed he just wanted to carry something into camp, even if it wasn’t his own catch.

The camp was busy and bustling as they made their return. ThunderClan seemed bigger than ever before, the freshkill pile well stocked. The sound of kits playing outside the nursery filled the hollow, and Sparkpaw felt a purr rumble in her throat.

“Alderpaw! Did you finally catch something?” Bramblestar’s hopeful voice rang from across camp. Alderpaw dropped his gaze, pelt burning . 

“No, that’s Sparkpaw’s catch.” Molewhisker huffed as he passed by. The leader’s face darkened again. 

“But he almost caught a mouse! He’s nearly got it!” Sparkpaw dropped her prey, standing tall beside her brother.

“Let’s hope he does.” Bramblestar stated, turning and stalking back towards his den. Alderpaw let out a sniffle beside her.

“Hey, it’s alright!” Sparkpaw murmured, nuzzling his shoulder. “You’ll get it! And like Molewhisker said, maybe you’ll be really good at other things!” 

“Sparkpaw, can I tell you something?” Alderpaw scuffled his paws in the sand nervously. 

“Of course, anything.” she mewed softly.

Alderpaw brought his face closer to her, voice but a whisper. “I… I don’t think I want this. To be a warrior.” he muttered.

“Alderpaw, you’ll learn! You’ll get bett-” 

“No, Sparkpaw, I mean, I don’t think I want to learn.” he cut her off. “I think I want to be a medicine cat.” he looked away sharply.

“That’s great! You should speak to Leafpool and Jayfeather!” Sparkpaw grinned excitedly.

“You’re not upset?” he blinked in surprise.

“Why would I be? Being a medicine cat is an important job! It’s so cool you want to learn how to save our clanmates. I’m proud of you!” she beamed.

“But, but we already have two medicine cats, and my father is the leader, and-” 

“None of that matters, Alderpaw.” Sparkpaw hushed him. “Nobody is demanding anything from you. We all just want you to be happy.” 

“Thanks, Sparkpaw. You’re the best.” he laughed, headbutting her shoulder affectionately. “I’ll go and talk to Leafpool. Jayfeather still scares me.” he giggled before bouncing away. Sparkpaw smiled after him. It was the liveliest she’d seen him in moons.

Sparkpaw wandered over to the freshkill pile, picking out a small mouse and settling to eat. Just as she was about to take a bite, the thunderous sound of tiny paws alerted her to the incoming attack. 

“I got you now, ShadowClan scum!” a tiny voice wailed as thorn sharp claws tugged at Sparkpaw’s thick pelt. She dramatically flopped over, giving a wail.

“You got me! You got me!” she gasped. “You win!” she looked up, meeting a pair of mischievous blue eyes. “Wolfkit. Of course.” she purred. The small grey tabby hopped back onto the ground, where his brother Flickerkit sat, tail lashing excitedly.

“Wolfkit! Flickerkit!” Fernsong called, hurrying out of the nursery. “What did I tell you about bothering the warriors?”

“Sparkpaw’s not a warrior!” Wolfkit retorted. 

“That still doesn’t mean you get to annoy her after she’s worked hard to catch our lunch.” the tired father shook his head. He gave the apprentice an apologetic glance.

“It’s fine.” she laughed. “They must be bored now me and Alderpaw are out of the nursery.” Sparkpaw smiled fondly.

“Blossomfall’s kits are no fun. They can’t even play mossball!” Wolfkit complained.

“That’s because they’re barely a moon old. They’ll be able to play when they’re older.” another voice rang out, and Stormcloud trotted over to join his mate, a plump squirrel in his jaws. The two kits chirped in joy, winding around their father’s front paws. Fernsong purred and leaned into Stormcloud’s soft grey pelt.

Sparkpaw smiled at the heart warming scene, but part of her ached. Both of her parents had been so busy when she and Alderpaw were kits, she couldn’t recall a time that they’d all eaten together as a family.

“Cats of ThunderClan!” Bramblestar’s voice rang out. “Tonight is the gathering. Obviously, Squirrelflight, Jayfeather and myself will be attending. Birchfall, Bumblestripe, Ivypool, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Stormcloud, Ambermoon, Molewhisker, Cherryfall and of course our two new apprentices will be joining us.” he signalled the end of the meeting with a wave of his tail.

Chatter broke out amongst the clan, and Sparkpaw’s pelt burnt with excitement at the thought. She spotted Alderpaw through the crowd and and darted over to meet him. 

“How did it go?” she asked.

“Leafpool said she’ll talk to Bramblestar about it tomorrow, but she seemed pleased that I asked. Although she said I’d have to let Jayfeather train me.” he shuddered.

“He’s not as mean as he looks, I’m sure.” Sparkpaw smiled.

“Let’s hope not.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being missing! I had a massive drop in motivation but I've got the bug to write again! Still can't promise complete consistency until after my exams though :////

Sparkpaw’s pelt prickled with excitement as she trotted after Cherryfall, coarse grass a new sensation under her paws. The scents of more cats that she’d ever imagined flooded her nose, and she could see the mass of pelts moving on the island below, like a colourful parade of ants.

Bramblestar stood stoically ahead of them, scanning the scene from the grassy ledge they waited on. Judging the time was right, he signalled to his clan that it was time to move with a sweep of his plumy tail.

“Come on, Sparkpaw!” Cherryfall chirped as they took off at a steady jig. Sparkpaw bounced along happily, glancing over at Alderpaw. Her brother seemed nervous, but he gave her a shaky smile.

The cats filtered down into single file as a large tree trunk came into view, stretching out into the vast lake. Sparkpaw could see it was smooth, worn down by moons of use. She wondered how she’d ever manage to get across without ending up in the icy deep water. A shiver rippled through her pelt at the very thought.

“Hold up a heartbeat.” Cherryfall mewed, pulling her apprentice away from the tree bridge. Sparkpaw glanced around in confusion before seeing a hoard of long legged cats pelting towards them over the moor. An unfamiliar scent washed over her, strong and sudden. She recognised the stench from patrolling the WindClan border, and figured these wraith-like feline must be them.

She marvelled at just how different they were to ThunderClan - glossy long pelts traded out for shimmering velvet-like fur, their bones jutting out in a way that made them seem alien. She’d have thought they were all starving if it were not for the clear outline of muscle that caught in the moonlight.

They slowed as they reached the ThunderClan patrol, and a lithe brown tabby stalked forward, hackles raised. Grey clung to his muzzle, showing the tom’s age, but that did little to quell the anger flickering in his intense flame coloured eyes. Sparkpaw glanced at Bramblestar nervously, but his face was calm as he met the stranger’s gaze. 

“Onestar.” he dipped his head politely in greeting. Onestar didn’t return the formality.

“I hope you kept your cats close to the lake.” he growled, a tone of warning in his voice.

“Of course, as I always do.” Bramblestar shot back. He didn’t seem at all intimidated by the grouchy old tom. “After you.” he motioned towards the fallen tree. Onestar gazed at him warily for a moment, before calling for his cats to follow him. Sparkpaw watched in awe as they streaked like arrows towards the island, long legs making little work of the treacherous bridge.

“What’s his deal?” Sparkpaw asked her mentor.

“No one really knows. Onestar’s always been, well, _difficult_.” Cherryfall lashed her tail. Although, I’ve heard that he and Firestar were actually good friends when they were warriors. It’s funny how things change.”

Sparkpaw nodded thoughtfully. She hoped she’d never make an enemy that fierce.

“Are you ready? It’s time to cross the bridge.” Cherryfall changed the subject cheerily. “Just be careful with your paws, and you’ll be fine.” she assured the nervous apprentice. Sparkpaw turned to make sure her brother was following closely, and rested her tail on his shoulder.

“Let’s go together.” she purred. “If one of us falls, the other goes too.” she joked. Alderpaw nodded with a mewl of laughter, but she could feel him shaking beside her. She looked up to see Cherryfall’s busy ginger tail disappearing onto the ever so distant shore. 

Sparkpaw placed an experimental paw onto the bark. It seemed a lot sturdier than she expected, and she chirped in pleasant surprise. Making sure Alderpaw was with her, they made their way across, finally feeling sand beneath their paws as they landed on the other side. 

“Nicely done!” Cherryfall commended the pair. “He’ll claw my ears for telling you this, but Molewhisker totally fell in at his first gathering.” The two apprentices chuckled with the she cat. Her brother strode past, giving her a totally unamused glare. “I know he can be an old grumpy badger sometimes, but he really is a good cat deep down.” she smiled. “Don’t let him get you down, Alderpaw. Everyone else is really proud of you.” she flicked the dark ginger tom’s shoulder and gave him a warm smile. He didn’t reply, but Sparkpaw could practically feel the warm happiness flowing from him.

The warrior disappeared off and settled down with a couple of WindClan she cats, chattering away. Sparkpaw looked around. “I guess we should try to find someone to talk to as well, huh?” 

“Fresh meat.” a shrill, nasally voice purred from behind them. Sparkpaw instinctively spun around, pelt ruffled. She came face to face with a slender golden tabby who was grinning at her with long, pointed fangs. Her intense stare unsettled Sparkpaw a bit.

“Calm down Sparky.” Sparkpaw recognised the second voice. “Don’t you know it’s meant to be a peaceful gathering?” Needlepaw padded up beside her friend, gaze as defiant and devious as the first time Sparkpaw had met her at the border.

“What do you want?” Sparkpaw narrowed her eyes. She didn’t trust these two she cats. 

“Someone’s prickly today it seems.” Needlepaw pouted. “We came over here to offer our friendship, and you all but tell me to go away. Not very polite for the princess of ThunderClan.” 

“What’s wrong with this one? He mute or something?” the yellow tabby sneered, jabbing a paw at Alderpaw, who was silent and wide eyed. He backed up a bit, and Sparkpaw stepped between them protectively. 

“He doesn’t have to talk to you if he doesn’t want to, and neither do I.” she growled. She didn’t care that the two older apprentices could bat her around like a mossball if they wanted, no cat upset her brother. 

“I like this one. Got spirit.” Needlepaw chuckled, shooting her a devious grin. “What do you think, Sleekpaw?” 

Her acquaintance nodded, and they sat themselves down beside the siblings. “Oh look! It’s starting.”

Sparkpaw glanced over to the big tree overlooking the island, where the four leaders all perched. An old grey she cat, who Sparkpaw assumed was Mistystar, raised her tail and cleared her throat loudly. 

“The gathering has now begun. The prey runs well, and the river is full, plus we have welcomed a healthy litter of four to Lakeheart.” she purred mellowly, silky voice low and controlled. Authority seemed to drip from her words, and Sparkpaw shuddered at the thought of coming across her in battle. Needlepaw and Sleekpaw didn’t seem half as intimidated.

“I’m shocked that fat old fish-breath didn’t croak it on the way here.” Sleekpaw mumbled into her friend’s ear, Needlepaw giving a loud snort of anger. Sparkpaw flicked her tail anxiously, shocked that no warriors were around to reprimand their disrespect. Mistystar may be from another clan, but she was still a clan leader!

Onestar took a step forwards, gravelly voice rasping across the clearing. “The prey runs well in WindClan as well. We have recently chased a few rogues off the territory. WindClan does not tolerate trespassers for _any reason_.” his voice hid a tone of hostility, as if he were challenging the other clans. 

“No one wants your rabbit-dirt infested hills, old man.” Needlepaw rolled her eyes, snickering with Sleekpaw. “The gathering is literally just bad tempered elders club these days. We really need someone to represent the new generation.” 

“Thank you, Onestar.  Things are well in ThunderClan, as well.” Bramblestar called out. I’m pleased to announce that two of my own kits, Alderpaw and Sparkpaw, have finally become apprentices.” 

The clans erupted in a chorus of cheers for the two young cats. Sparkpaw made sure to raise her head high, meeting Brambleclaw’s cool gaze, hoping he was proud of her, well, them. She glanced at Alderpaw, noting his awkward expression. It seemed that Bramblestar hadn’t yet heard about his wish to become a medicine cat. 

“Well done, Sparky.” she shuddered as a cat purred in her ear. She met Needlepaw’s green gaze as she grinned next to her. It made her pelt crawl with discomfort. 

Finally, Rowanstar began his speech. “The prey is plentiful in ShadowClan. Stonewing and Wasptail have become warriors at last, I’m pleased to announce, and we have recently welcomed four new apprentices.” his gaze darted away for a second. “Beepaw, Juniperpaw, uh, Strikepaw and, and Sleekpaw.” he finally stammered out.

“That lazy fleapelt almost forgot my name!” Sleekpaw spat, not even acknowledging the congratulatory calls of the others. “Oh, how great it’d be to not have an incompetent beebrain for a leader.” she snarled. Needlepaw looked equally as annoyed, pelt bristling beside her.

“You can’t talk about your own leader that way!” Sparkpaw finally stammered out, eyes wide.

Needlepaw rolled her eyes. “Look, Sparks, you don’t get it. You’re a leader’s kit, you can have anything you want. When you’re like us, not special, not important - _forgettable_ , that's when you get it. Shouldn’t a leader who wants our respect so badly respect us too? At least remember our names. It’s us that puts the food in his lazy belly and keep his borders safe, yet he can’t even bother to look in our direction unless its to berate us. Clan leaders are just stupid.” 

Sparkpaw floundered for a reply, but couldn’t come up with one. What Needlepaw had said was so wrong in her mind, but she could sense genuine upset pouring from the grey she cat. Maybe Sparkpaw really didn’t know what it was like for that to happen. She and Alderpaw had been smothered with attention from everycat in the clan for as long as she could remember. She guessed she’d be pretty hurt too if Bramblestar forgot her name in front of the whole clan. 

Sparkpaw glanced over to where Cherrytail was summoning her over to join the regrouping ThunderClan cats. She glanced at Needlepaw, who was still glaring at Rowanstar. 

“Bye.” she murmured. “See you next moon?”

Needlepaw turned around with a start. “Huh? Oh, yeah. See ya Sparky.” she laughed. She didn't seem quite a scary as before somehow. Sparkpaw turned and scampered over to her mentor, following her clanmates towards the lake.


	6. Chapter 5

“What do you mean?” Bramblestar blinked. He gazed down at the small chubby she cat in front of him. Her leafy eyes met his amber ones. 

“I said that Alderpaw has expressed interest in training as a medicine cat.” Leafpool found herself slightly annoyed at the burly tom’s dumbfounded expression. He seemed as if someone had just told him he was going to have his tail amputated.

“I don’t understand?” he mumbled again, face screwed up.

“What is there not to understand?” he was trying Leafpool’s usually abundant patience. “The role of a medicine cat is a very important one.”

“I never said it wasn’t!” the leader huffed. “But we already have two medicine cats. We don’t need another. He’s just anxious, that’s all. He’ll get the hang of hunting eventually. He never showed any interest in the matter until now.” he continued, almost to himself. “Yes.” he nodded. “He’s just young and curious. He’ll realise in time.”

Leafpool stared, dumbfounded. She knew the tom could be block-headed at times, but this was reaching new levels of foolery. She hoped she wouldn’t have to get her sister involved as she normally did with Bramblestar’s stubborn decisions. “Bramblestar, with all due respect, I implore you to pay a little more attention to your kits. You have a daughter who was born to be a great a warrior, but you cannot truly say the same about Alderpaw-” she paused as Bramblestar’s expression grew angry. “Some cats’ strengths just fall in other places. Besides, if you let him train with me and Jayfeather and he doesn’t like it, it’s not the end of the world. That’s what Hollyleaf did, after all.”

The dark tabby stiffened at the mention of his adopted daughter’s name, eyes darting to the floor of his den.

“You’ve always been smooth-tongued Leafpool. You’ve won me over for now. He can train with you for a moon, and if that’s truly where his heart lies, so be it. If not, he can continue his warrior training.” 

Leafpool purred and nodded. “I knew you would make the right decision. You won’t regret it Bramblestar, I know that Alderpaw will brilliant.”

“I hope so.” Bramblestar muttered just as the she cat was out of earshot. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but the news had struck his heart. He was so excited to see his kits - his legacy, grow to be wise and powerful warriors. He’d envisioned them by his side in battle, and the thought that that would never come to fruition left a pit in his stomach.

“Bramblestar?” a small, shaky voice called from the entrance to his den. He looked up to find the fluffy ginger form of Alderpaw lingering there. The tom took a deep breath and beckoned his son forwards with a wave of his tail.

“What do you need, Alderpaw?” he asked.

“Leafpool said,” Alderpaw’s voice shook. Why was he so nervous? “That I should, uh, t-talk to you.” he paused again, paws fidgeting. “About me. And being a m-medicine cat.”

Bramblestar hummed, unsure of what to say. He hadn’t really spoken to Alderpaw like this before, and suddenly he couldn’t find the words. Where was squirrelflight when she needed her? No. He stopped himself mid thought. That’s what he always did. 

“Are you upset?” the young tom mewled pathetically, gaze almost burning a hole through the floor.

“No, I’m not.” Bramblestar curbed his disappointment, softening his voice as much as he could. “Just surprised. I’d assumed you loved being a warrior apprentice, especially since your sister is so enthusiastic. Was I wrong?”

Guilt pricked Alderpaw’s pelt. “I, I didn’t like it. I just didn’t want, to, to let anyone - let you - down.” he admitted. “I’m not good at being a warrior. My paws aren’t quiet enough, I’m not fast enough.” he shot a sideways glance at Brambleclaw, who had nothing but concern and pity in his gaze. “But that’s, that’s alright.” Alderpaw sat up a little. “Cats have different strengths, it what makes us all special. I don’t need to hunt or fight to help my clan. It just took me too long to realise.”

Bramblestar said nothing, his son’s words sinking into his soul like anchors. The young cat did speak with a wisdom beyond his years, and it was only now that he had really heard his son speak, his true voice. 

“If you’d let me, I’d like to try. I promise to learn everything I can from Leafpool and Jayfeather. I’ll make you proud of me, I promise.”

Bramblestar let out a long breath. “Alderpaw, I’m already proud of you. More than I really know how to express, Sparkpaw too. If you want to train as a medicine cat, it’s not my business to stop you. You’re your own cat, and it’s not my place to decide what you can and can’t be. My father tried to dictate my path, and I don’t want you to feel the way I did. I’m sorry, Alderpaw. I hope you’ll forgive my foolish selfishness.”

Alderpaw’s eyes brimmed with emotion at the old tom’s words. “Thank you, Bramblestar.” he beamed. “I know it’s not what you expected, but I think it’s what would make me happiest.”

“If you’re happy, then I am.” the tabby purred. “Though I don’t know how long you can be cheery around Jayfeather.” he teased with a wink.

“He scares.” Alderpaw admitted, wide eyed. 

“Don’t worry about him too much. He may be a prickle-pelt, but he’s still your brother after all. I’m sure he’s just as excited to finally have his own apprentice as you are to learn.” Bramblestar reassured his son. “Even if he’d rather eat foxdung than admit it.”

The pair shared a lighthearted laugh, and Alderpaw bounced to his feet. There was a new sparkle in the young cat’s eye that Bramblestar hadn’t seen before, and he seemed to stand just a little taller. 

“Thank you, again.” Alderpaw grinned, before skittering out of the den. Bramblestar let a warm smile spread on his maw as he disappeared, warmth spreading through his pelt. It wasn’t long until guilt set in however.

He wasn’t the best father to the pair, he knew that. He loved his kits fiercely, brimming with pride as soon as he first laid eyes on them, tiny and mewling at Squirrelflight’s belly. But as they grew, so did his insecurity. He didn’t want to get too close, fearing losing them. When they’d lost Dandelionkit and Juniperkit, he’d been inconsolable, an all too familiar wave of mourning and loss washing over him. He thought of Hollyleaf. Although he’d learnt he hadn't sired the she cat, he still loved her as if she was his own. Losing her all those moons ago had ruined him, and losing the love of his two sons had broken him more than he could have predicted.

His heart ached everytime he looked at Lionblaze return from a patrol, or heard Jayfeather’s grumbling from the medicine den. He’d given his all to those cats from before they could even walk, and learning they weren’t his had ruined that. 

It was all his own fault, he knew. He could see now that nothing had to have changed, but at the time he was so blinded by hurt and betrayal that the world had seemed all wrong to him. He’d long forgiven Squirrelflight. She was still the same fun loving cat she’d always been, and he cursed himself everyday for ever pushing her away like that.

He’d been blessed with a second chance, and he was throwing that away too. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't bring himself to get close to these kits. They were his for sure, but there was a lick of fear creeping around the back of his mind that told him not to be certain. Even worse, what if he lost them? It was a dangerous world they lived in. What if word came back that Sparkpaw didn’t come home from a border patrol? What if Alderpaw caught Greencough and never recovered?

He shook his head to remove those foggy thoughts, padding out of his den and settling on highledge. He felt his mind clear as the pale evening sun gently warmed his pelt, watching the clan at work. He watched as Alderpaw listened to Leafpool with wide eyes as she told him his new responsibilities, and Sparkpaw practised battle moves with Cherryfall, their ginger pelts like bursts of flames wrestling across the clearing. 

He let out a purr as Blossomfall padded out of the nursery sleepily, her three tiny kittens chirping behind her, tottering on their unsteady legs. Ivypool bounded over to see them as she arrived back from a patrol with Whitewing and Cloudtail, presenting her mate with a small flower she gripped in her teeth. Blossomfall gasped happily, nuzzling into the scarred tabby’s neck with a tenderness that was heart melting to watch. Bramblestar was amused by Ivypool’s softness, never expecting ThunderClan’s infamous Dark Forest spy to settle down as she had.

“I’m proud of you.” a familiar soft voice drifted towards him, and he smiled as Squirrelflight slipped onto the ledge beside him, twining her tail with his. “It was sweet how you spoke to Alderpaw.”

“You know?” he hummed.

“Of course.” Squirrelflight chuckled. “Leafpool told me before she spoke to you.”

“How do you feel about it?” he asked, still feeling uncertain. 

“It’s a lovely idea. I’m sure he’ll love it.” she blinked calmly. “It’s no different to when Hollyleaf chose to train with Leafpool originally. You were happy for her then.” she pointed out.

“I guess.” Bramblestar sighed. “I just hope he’s alright.”

“He’ll be just fine. Both of them will. You need to stop worrying and let them live their lives.” she batted his ears with a soft paw, and he headbutted her back in response, giving a snort. 

“I’ll try my best for you, dear.”


	7. Chapter 6

Alderpaw had expected his new job to be hard, but he hadn’t quite expected this. Hundreds of leaves were scattered in front of him, and Jayfeather sat, quietly sombre, tail wrapped neatly around his paws. Despite his eyes being clouded and sightless, Alderpaw felt as if they were burning right through his pelt. 

Sort them. That’s what he had to do. He fumbled a few around, glaring closely at the shape and colour.

“I hope you’re not relying on sight alone. Some herbs can be misleading in appearance.” Jayfeather hummed from where he sat. It was as if the grey tom had read his mind. “Use your nose. Try and remember what we went over yesterday. 

This is impossible! Alderpaw thought, wide eyed and panicked. No, think, calm down. He sniffed meagerly at a leaf, and a pungent aroma filled his nose. This was dock, surely? Yes, it definitely was. And this one was… chervil! A surge of excitement bubbled in Alderpaw’s chest as he finally succeeded as something. His paws moved like a blur as he sped through the task. 

“Done!” he panted, and he saw Jayfeather’s ears twitch in surprise. 

“So soon? Are you sure you’ve got it right?” he hummed in amusement, sniffing at the piles. He chuckled. “You didn’t throw out the wilted leaves, I can tell, but at least you got them in the right piles. Better than most apprentices can do, I’ll give you that.”

Alderpaw felt pride spark in his chest. In the half moon he’d been working with the grouchy blind tom, Alderpaw had barely heard a positive word from him. He’d bombarded the young tom with piles of information, and Alderpaw was trying his best to take it all in. He was sure Jayfeather was doing it on purpose just to mess with him, but he was determined to rise to the challenge. 

“Remember, tonight is the half moon gathering. You’ll get to speak with StarClan tonight, so make sure your pelt is well groomed.” Jayfeather mused as he padded out into the clearing to talk to his brother Lionblaze. Alderpaw blinked after him, anxiety and excitement creating an odd concoction of emotions as he thought about the evening ahead. All the clans’ medicine cats would be there to share tongues with their ancestors, and now Alderpaw was one of those lucky few.

He padded outside as well, scanning the camp. He finally spotted the familiar russet pelt of Sparkpaw dropping a plump pigeon onto the freshkill pile, Cherryfall nodding proudly beside her. He also saw Molewhisker drop his own miserable catch onto the pile, ears low as he glared at his sister. Alderpaw felt guilty - the tom didn’t get to finish training his first apprentice, and now had to watch his littermate succeed without him. Alderpaw felt an odd kinship in that, but that didn’t prevent him from waiting until the brown and cream warrior was way out of sight before joining his sibling.

“Nice catch!” he praised, flicking her shoulder with his tail.

“Thanks!” she purred, chest puffed out with pride. “That’ll make one of the elders’ days, huh?”

“If I was an elder, I’d sure be excited to find that.” Alderpaw nodded in agreement. 

“How’s life in the medicine den?” Sparkpaw asked as she plucked them out a couple of mice. The pair settled in a shady corner. 

“It’s tough, for sure.” he laughed, glancing at Jayfeather. “And he certainly doesn’t make it any easier.” the pair shared a chuckle. “But it’s difficult in the good way, you know? The ‘this makes me want to try my best to succeed’ way rather than the ‘this is so difficult I’ll never succeed my goals’ one.”

“I get that!” Sparkpaw laughed. “Cherryfall’s been showing me this one battle move for days, and I just can’t seem to get my big clunky paws to move right.” she sighed. “But I almost got it today, and I know I’ll master it tomorrow.”

Alderpaw hummed. He never realised that Sparkpaw found some things hard as well. He assumed she’d just always been brilliant at everything she did. 

“Oh! I saw Needlepaw again this morning, on border patrol.” she added excitedly.

“That mean ShadowClan apprentice?” Alderpaw wrinkled his nose at the memory of the brash grey she cat.

“Yeah. She called me a mousebrain, so I called her a toad-eating slimeball! You should’ve seen the look on her stupid face! Although Cherryfall did scold me for it, it was worth it.” she grinned.

“I wish I could’ve seen that!” Alderpaw laughed fondly. He didn’t miss the gruelling patrols or intense hunting sessions, but going about his day without Sparkpaw by his side was hard to get used to.

“Alderpaw! Come and get ready to go! We’ll be heading out soon!” Leafpool called from the medicine den. Sparkpaw chirped.

“Half moon gathering already?” she asked. 

“Yeah. Time to see if StarClan accepts me as a real medicine cat.” Alderpaw huffed nervously. He groomed his fluffy chest anxiously, wiping a paw over his ears a few times. “Do I look alright?” he mewed.

“You look great.” his sister purred. “Good luck!”

She hummed sadly as Alderpaw scurried off to the medicine den, the clearing suddenly feeling bigger and colder. She picked at her freshkill, suddenly not hungry. She grasped the mouse in her jaws, padding over to the nursery.

The ferns pulled at her fur as she wiggled into the familiar den, where she saw Flickerkit and Wolfkit wrestling in the dust. Swoopkit, Flipkit, Swirlkit, Larkkit, Honeykit and Leafkit all watched with wide eyes, still too young to join in with the older toms. Sparkpaw was glad that the pair would be apprenticed within the moon, looking forwards to not having to sleep alone in the draughty apprentice’s den.

She dropped the mouse in front of the older kits, who stopped their scuffle. “Here, you guys can finish this if you want.” she smiled. 

“That’s gross! You’ve touched it!” Wolfkit stuck out his tongue, while his brother wrinkled his nose in agreement. 

“And?” she rolled her eyes. If the immature pair weren’t almost her height, you’d think they were half their age. “I’ve barely taken a bite out of it.”

“If you two are gon' be silly, I’ll be havin' that.” a soft voice purred from behind them, and Daisy brushed past in a cloud of silky cream fur, snatching up the piece of prey. Sparkpaw purred fondly as she greeted the old queen. Daisy had practically raised every kit that ever came and went from the nursery, and she could remember her and Alderpaw curling up in that downy pelt as kits when Squirrelflight’s duties kept her out of the nursery.

Sparkpaw padded over and curled up beside Daisy. 

“Ya not eatin’ today, love?” Daisy fussed.

“I’m not too hungry.” Sparkpaw admitted, glancing away.

“Ya know how important it is to keep ya energy up! What’s botherin’ ya, sweetie?” the motherly she cat mewed, thick accent slurring her words in that way that made Sparkpaw feel at ease.

“I just miss Alderpaw, I guess. We normally do everything together, and now I barely see him.” Sparkpaw confessed. “But I’m happy for him, he seems a lot less anxious in the medicine den, even with Jayfeather.”

“It can be hard to get used ta when somethin’ like that changes, I know.” Daisy comforted the ginger she cat. “But you’ll get used ta it in time. Besides, we should cel’brate Alderpaw findin’ his place, rather than mornin’ what you think ya lost.”

Sparkpaw nodded with a grim smile. “Thank you Daisy.” she purred. 

“Anythin’ for you, honey.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is a little filler-y, but the plot properly picks up from here!


	8. Chapter 7

Alderpaw’s heavy breaths hung like tiny storm clouds in the chilling night air as he hauled himself heavily up the rocky outcrop. Leafpool’s plumey tail was disappearing over the top already, and even sightless Jayfeather gracefully bounded up the sheer rock face. Alderpaw grumbled under his breath as his hindclaws dislodged a rock, sending him slithering back down the small cliff. He’d become a medicine cat specifically to avoid doing things like this!

His paws stung, and his muscles burned when he finally caught up to his mentors. The trail all the way from ThunderClan territory hadn’t been an easy one by any means. He felt as if he’d ran for a moon.

“Come on, slow-paws!” he heard Jayfeather snicker from above him, acutely aware that he was holding them all up. A sudden determination overrode his clumsy paws, and he powered forwards, hooked claws digging into the deep grooves worn into the rocks over the years. He plopped down as he finally made it, wheezing.

“Come on Alderpaw, look up.” Leafpool purred softly, and the tired young tom sleepily sat up. What he saw was so beautifully serene, it make his heart skip a beat. A large stretch of shallow water rippled in a rocky hollow, white stones illuminated by the pale moon that sailed so perfectly before them. Shapes of cats, obscured by shadow, crowded around it, chattering amongst themselves.

Leafpool led the ThunderClan medicine cats forward to meet with their friends. Clan boundaries didn’t reach the deep bond shared by all medicine cats, allied in their passion for saving and serving as messengers for their ancestors. 

A large, slender cream and gold she cat bounded to meet them, rubbing her cheek fondly against Leafpool’s, who purred a find greeting. “Mothwing!” she purred gleefully. “It’s great to see you here.”

“You too.” Mothwing blinked. A thick pelted grey she cat padded over to calmly join Mothwing, calm blue eyes scanning over Alderpaw, quiet and analytical. It made his pelt burn with embarrassment at the fact he was covered in dust and trying to catch his breath. She finally snapped her eyes shut, tilting her head with a grin. 

“Another apprentice, Leafpool? How many medicine cats does ThunderClan need?” she chuckled. “I bet Littlecloud wishes _his_ job was in higher demand.” she added. She flicked her tail over the pool, where the tiny tabby tom ambled along. His pelt was greying with age, eyes tired and ears drooping. Alderpaw wondered how he’d ever made it all the way here. A lanky tom lingered anxiously nearby in case the old tom needed any help, and Alderpaw guessed that must be WindClan’s medicine cat.

“Has he still not taken an apprentice? You’d think with all of ShadowClan’s young cats at least one of them would be interested.” Leafpool mewed, concerned. “But anyway, this is my sister’s kit, Alderpaw.” she presented the young cat proudly. 

“Congratulations.” Willowshine purred to him, and he flushed with embarrassment as he muttered his thanks.

“How about we cut the gossip and not keep StarClan waiting for another moon?” a gravelly voice rasped, and they hurried over to join Littlecloud. The elderly tom crouched at the water’s edge, icy ripples lapping at his paws as he lowered his head. The rest of the cats followed suit, crouching down at the crystalline water’s edge. Leafpool and Mothwing settled down together, pelts almost brushing, and Alderpaw huffed as he realised Mothwing was more focused on his aunt than the prospect of talking to their ancestors. 

Alderpaw himself was the last to settle, pelt bristling as the cold water shocked his system. He screwed his eyes shut, hoping with every fibre of his being that somecat would want to speak with him.

It felt like waking from a deep sleep when his eyes flickered open again. He blinked wearily as he looked around, the serene moonlight-flooded hollow replaced with a vast grassy meadow. The long grass swayed from side, rustling softly, but Alderpaw could feel no breeze. Everything was too bright, despite the sky being dark, swirling with clouds and the glimmer of starlight. 

Beads of stardust caught in the grass like morning dew, and as the apprentice padded forward cautiously, the glimmering specks clouded and swirled into the air, dancing all around like snow. 

“Alderpaw.” a gentle yet unfamiliar voice stopped him in his tracks, seeming to echo from all around. He stared, pelt ruffled in fear, as the dust around him swirled more and more aggressively. The outline almost looked like a cat, and a warm scent filled the air around him. It was ThunderClan for sure. Was Leafpool here, too?

With a startling flash, a flickering apparition stood in front of him. A sleek, dark-pelted she cat gazed at him with intense green eyes. He could see right through her pelt, parts of her form flickering in and out of existence. Starlight twinkled in her pelt. That’s when he realised -this was a StarClan warrior!

“Who are y-you?” he stammered, an unfamiliar feeling washing through his pelt at her proximity.

“It is nice to meet my brother.” she purred, ethereal voice echoing all around him as she opened her mouth. I’m sure you’ve heard of me. My name is Hollyleaf, the forgotten warrior.” Alderpaw gasped. This was the she cat he’d heard so much about from his family. He knew how much his older brothers missed her, he’d heard the real grief in Bramblestar’s voice when he spoke of her. So why was she here speaking with him? 

“Have you spoken to Jayfeather?” he asked her. A pained expression spread across her face.

“I wish I could. But I’m cursed to walk this place without ever being seen by those who truly belong with stars.” Alderpaw was confused by the vague answer.

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ve heard of the Dark Forest, surely?” she sighed. Alderpaw nodded, shuddering as he thought of the bloody tales he’d heard of the great battle. “Cats, they think there’s just those two. Good and bad. But when has anything ever been so black and white?” she sighed. “I’ve done some unforgivable things, but I wasn’t deemed dangerous enough to be sent to the place of no stars.”

“So you’re stuck in between?” Alderpaw blinked. 

“It would seem so.”

“Then how can I see you? Why can’t anyone else?” Alderpaw gasped.

“I’m, I’m not so sure, I’m afraid.” she said slowly. “The stars do not know everything, but I assume you have some sort of gift.” 

“A gift?” he parroted in confusion.

“Yes, a gift, like a power.” she affirmed. “You know of the Three right? Dovewing, as well as my brothers were blessed with extraordinary gifts when the clans were in peril. I don’t know what happens in true StarClan, but even I have seen the storm clouds coming. There’s trouble on the horizon, and you must embrace what you find in the shadows if you wish to clear the skies.” she spoke, voice growing louder with every word until it lashed around the clearing, hauntingly eerie. 

“What? What does that mean?” Alderpaw hissed, but the she cat’s pelt was beginning to disintegrate back into stardust. 

“Remember my words, Alderpaw. Heed my advice!” Hollyleaf spat, soon swirling away into nothingness. 

A wave of black crashed into Alderpaw, and he felt like he was suddenly drowning. His paws churned through nothing, and he wailed for help, but no words came out. Whispers began to wreath around him, encasing him in a cocoon of sound he couldn’t break free from. He could swear he felt claws dragging at his fur, just far enough away that they couldn’t grab onto him.

“Embrace what you fins in the shadows!” he suddenly wailed at the top of his lungs, feeling the heavy gravity of earth beneath him and the rush of oxygen in his lungs. His ears rang with the words, and his black-spotted vision cleared, he could see Leafpool’s concerned face. Her mouth was moving, but all Alderpaw could make out was a gurgling din. 

“For StarClan’s sake, give him some space!” he could barely make out Jayfeather’s irritated voice as the grey tom shouldered the she cat away. Alderpaw appreciated it, screwing his eyes closed as he dug his claws into the ground. He was alive, he was back at the Moonpool. It was fine. 

“What’s wrong with him?” he heard Mothwing ask and she wrapped her tail around Leafpool’s shoulders, comforting the nervous tabby. His hearing had cleared, and he shakily forced himself to stand. 

“I-I’m alright.” he stammered. He could feel his heart beating in his throat, but the dizziness had subsided.

“What did you see, son?” Littlecloud urged, grey face wrought with concern. 

“I, I saw h-Hollyleaf.” he stammered. Jayfeather’s face fell into an expression of disbelief, then snapped to pure rage. 

“What kind of sick joke is that?” he almost roared, shoving the apprentices backwards. Alderpaw’s unsteady hindlegs buckled, and he fell into a crouch as the blind tom stalked towards him, face screwed up in hurt. 

“It’s not! I saw her! I did!” he tried to say, but Jayfeather unsheathed his claws.

“If you think I’d believe she’d show herself to some random, useless apprentice after hiding from her own brothers for all these moons-” he spat. “I’m not a damn fool!”

“Jayfeather! Lay off.” the lanky mottled WindClan cat leapt in front of Jayfeather, gently placing a paw on his shoulder. “I doubt Alderpaw has reason to lie about such a thing.”

“Kestrelflight’s right. Don’t be such a fool. This could be important.” Willowshine agreed, lashing her tail angrily. Jayfeather said nothing, staring blankly. Alderpaw could’ve sworn there were tears welling in those blind eyes, but the tom lashed around and pointedly stalked to settle back beside Leafpool. She gently nudged her son’s shoulder, but Jayfeather shrugged the affection off angrily. 

“I saw Hollyleaf.” Alderpaw steadied himself with a deep breath before continuing. “She told me that there’s another place, between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Normally, no cat can see it, but I, I somehow woke up there.”

The gathered cats looked at each other, eyes wide. 

“That must be where Blackstar is!” Littlecloud rasped. “I haven’t seen him yet.” 

“And Mudclaw!” Kestrelflight added in. “How could we have missed this?”

“That’s the point!” Alderpaw called. “It’s a place for cats who aren’t evil, but aren’t all good either. A  sort of in between. It’s full of stardust, that can turn into the cats trapped there I think, but they can’t maintain a real form for very long, Hollyleaf vanished after giving me a message.”

“A message?” Kestrelflight prompted.

“Yes. She told me that we have to embrace what we find in the shadows if we want to clear the skies.” he repeated the ominous message.

“What could that mean?” Kestrelflight flicked his long ears. “We heard nothing about that from StarClan.”

“Can we really trust a message from a place that no cat but this one apprentice can see?” Willowshine looked dubious.

“We have to!” Littlecloud insisted. “We know these cats, we know that they wouldn’t hurt us, surely. The message said something about the shadows, perhaps it has something to do with ShadowClan?” 

“It’s almost sunrise.” Jayfeather suddenly stood up. “Discuss this with your clan leaders. We’ll talk again at the gathering. Let’s head home.” he spoke coldly and without feeling. His face was emotionless and he shouldered past Alderpaw without another word. 

The rest of the group also stood up, bidding their farewells. Alderpaw sat by Leafpool as Littlecloud and Kestrelflight headed back to their clans. She was gazing at Mothwing sadly as they shared a long goodbye, and Alderpaw averted his eyes and Mothwing gently licked Leafpool’s cheek. His mentor purred and flicked her playfully, before signalling to Alderpaw it was time to leave. 

Mothwing and Willowshine bolted ahead to put some distance between them, and Alderpaw was left with the she cat. 

“Did I do alright? I hope I didn’t upset Jayfeather, but I really did see her.” he insisted.

“You did fine, Alderpaw. You have to understand that Jayfeather is still hurt by his sister’s passing, and the fact he hasn’t been able to even see her StarClan is hard for him. But if what you saw is true, you may have found something entirely new.” she hummed as strolled towards the moor, the tiny far off ThunderClan forest growing closer and closer. “You have a gift, Alderpaw.”


	9. Chapter 8

 

Sparkpaw lay awake in the apprentice’s den, watching the sparkle of the starlight in the pitch black sky. She thought about Alderpaw, hoping her brother had safely made it to the Moonpool. She smiled as she thought about how excited he would be meeting a StarClan warrior. Sparkpaw had no interest in herbs or any of that complicated stuff, but she marvelled of how amazing it would be to be able to receive an important prophecy and walk amongst the stars. 

She got up and stretched, giving up on sleep entirely. She was too restless, and her paws suddenly itched to go for a stroll. Maybe she could ask Cherryfall to take her on a night hunt? No, she didn’t want to bother the warrior this late. She’d just have to go alone. 

She poked her head out of her den, gazing at the thorn entrance. She saw the familiar pelt and stubbed tail of Berrynose guarding the entrance and wrinkled her nose. That’s when she saw the cream tom’s shoulders rising and falling slowly, his head dipped. Was he sleeping? Sitting up? Sparkpaw had to stifle a laugh as she slipped by. She gave the lazy warrior one last glance before she slipped off into the darkened night, somewhat impressed by his dedication to getting his beauty sleep.

She headed deeper into the night, brambles and roots pulling at her pelt as she slipped along like a tiny ember in the big, creaking forest. Everything smelled different, almost crisper, and the silence was only disturbed by the occasional call of a lonesome owl or the rustle of ferns as the apprentice floated by. Her pelt prickled with the excitement of adventure, and Sparkpaw had never felt so free. 

She trotted out from behind a tree stump, a sudden pungent smell filling her nose. Her ears flattened as she scented ShadowClan, and she whipped around to search for a possible attacker. Was this an ambush? Should she run back and warn everyone?

She barely had time to finish that thought before a grey blur shot at her from behind, giving a loud shriek. Sparkpaw froze in place as the assailant crashed into her side, sending them both tumbling into a shallow hollow filled with leaves. The apprentice’s brain seemed to suddenly kick into gear as she leapt to her paws, flashing her fangs and unsheathing her long, curved claws. 

The expected counter attack never came, however. Instead, the leaves rippled and out popped a familiar slender face that framed those unmistakable emerald-green eyes that sparkled with pure mischief.

“Needlepaw? Great StarClan, you almost scared the pelt off me!” Sparkpaw huffed as she let her ruffled ginger fur lay flat again. “What are you doing here? This is ThunderClan territory!”

The grey she cat stuck out her tongue as she shook dead leaf scraps out of her her short, scruffy pelt. “Thought it’d be fun to scare you.” she shrugged.

“So you crossed a clan border and broke the warrior code, for a _prank_?” Sparkpaw sighed, head shaking in exasperation. 

“Sounds about right.” Needlepaw smirked back, clearly not rattled at all to be on another clan’s territory. “Anyway, you’re one to talk. What’s an apprentice up to wandering around on her own in the dark? I’m sure your father wouldn’t be too happy to hear about that.”

Sparkpaw floundered, trying to think of a witty retort for the silver-tongued she cat, but came up with nothing. “Fine.” she huffed. “You got me. But I’m not doing anything bad, I’m just getting some air.”

“I’d say meeting with an enemy clan member is pretty bad.” Needlepaw snickered. 

“I- I didn’t mean to!” Sparkpaw spluttered. “You’re not giving me much of a choice.”

“You have a choice, mousebrain.” Needlepaw rolled her eyes. “You could unsheath those claws again and send me packing with a nasty scar to remember you by.” she pointed at Sparkpaw’s meek posture. “But instead, you’re sitting there harmless as a kit. Which I appreciate, by the way.”

Sparkpaw huffed. The she cat was right. Why wasn’t she driving her away? It’s not like they were exactly friends or anything.

“I could do that if you want.” she decided to respond, bushing her pelt out to make her seem bigger, crouching and flashing her claws. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Needlepaw purred venomously.

_As you wish_. Sparkpaw dashed at the seemingly unsuspecting apprentice. Needlepaw seemed to vanish at the last second, gracefully leaping out the way of the charging she cat. In the few seconds it too Sparkpaw to turn herself around, a head rammed into her shoulder. She stumbled and slid onto her back, feeling Needlepaw place a small paw to her throat. Luckily for her, the ShadowClan cat had her claws sheathed. “You know I could kick your sorry pelt int next week if I wanted.” she hissed into Sparkpaw’s ear, sending shivers down the red tabby’s back. 

With that she stepped away, and Sparkpaw rolled onto her belly to curiously gaze at Needlepaw. She had no idea what that cat was thinking, or why she was even here. 

“What are you actually doing out here?” she asked tentatively, taking a few soft steps towards where Needlepaw sat, gazing into the night sky. 

“Same as you I guess. Rough night, couldn’t sleep.” her voice was tired as Sparkpaw settled beside her, noticing for the first time the tired glaze of her eyes and the way her whole body seemed to slouch. 

“Won’t anyone be angry you’re gone?” Sparkpaw prompted.

“Doubt it. Nobody even notices, but even when they do they’re used to it by now. All the warriors in ShadowClan know they can’t tell us what to do, so most don’t bother” Needlepaw looked angry for a second, but her features quickly softened. “ShadowClan just kinda blows, if I’m honest. I much prefer to be out on my own.”

Sparkpaw was puzzled by this sentiment. She couldn’t imagine how it would feel to rather be out in the big, lonely forest in the cold night than surrounded by the warmth of her clanmates. That’s when Sparkpaw realised it, what she’d sensed from the grey cat. She was achingly lonely. 

“What about your littermates? Mentor? Wouldn’t you miss them?” Sparkpaw blinked.

“I was an only kit. And you’d think that’d make my parents pay more attention to me, right? Well, they didn’t. I barely speak to Sparrowflight and Berrynose, they're so busy trying to wrestle the other apprentices. My mentor can’t be bothered with my attitude, and I’m sure she’d be secretly relieved if I was just scooped up by an owl or something.” she snorted. “The only cat in ShadowClan worth a rat’s tail is Sleekpaw. She gets it.”

“Gets what?”

“That all this is _stupid_! Stupid rules, stupid borders, stupid weak leaders!” Needlepaw exclaimed. “What’s the point in giving your life to a clan that’s lead by a coward that can’t even deal with some feisty kittypets? Rowanstar cares so much about peace and unity and all that mushy stuff that he’s overwhelmed by a couple of apprentices saying that they think he’s an idiot.”

“But, it’s part of the warrior code. You just have to listen to your leader.” Sparkpaw tried to wrap her head around Needlepaw’s impassioned speech. 

“If Bramblestar told you to chase a squirrel off a cliff, would you do it?” Needlepaw retorted. “I think I’d rather have a brain than stick to some crummy old code written by a bunch of dead cats.”

Sparkpaw was still deeply shocked by the rebellious slander her newfound friend was preaching, but the fact that Needlepaw was actually making some sense made her feel guilty, as if even just listening to this was a way of cheating her clan. 

“I, I need to be heading back now.” Sparkpaw murmured, getting to her paws. It was true, Alderpaw would likely be home soon and she wanted to be there before anyone noticed she was missing.

“This was kinda nice.” Needlepaw hummed. “Maybe I’ll see you again sometime? If you’re ever out on a late night stroll, you know where to find me.” she offered a rare smile. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Saprkpaw’s eyes darted away. “Goodbye, Needlepaw.”

The ShadowClan cat watched as Sparkpaw bounced away into the bushes, and a small well of sadness pooled in her chest. Despite not really knowing the she-cat, it was nice to have someone besides Sleekpaw to ramble to. As she padded unwilling back home, she hoped to the stars she’d spot the apprentice again sometime. 


	10. Chapter 9

Sparkpaw’s whole body ached to the bone as she cracked her weary eyes open. The sunlight was all too bright, and she squinted and shook her heavy head as she padded out into the centre of camp. As her splotchy vision cleared, she saw cats milling about busily. Had the dawn patrol left already? The sun rode high in the clouds, casting long shadows across the clearing. 

“There you are!” Sparkpaw’s pelt bristled as Cherryfall appeared beside her, head still aching and groggy. “I tried waking you up earlier, but you were completely out of it, sleepyhead. Have a rough night’s sleep?”

You could practically hear the cogs turning in the apprentice’s foggy mind as she tried to think of what to say, jaw agape. She couldn’t exactly tell her mentor she missed a patrol because she was frolicking around the forest with a ShadowClan cat all night. “Uhhh, yeah. I was thinking about Alderpaw, that’s all. Have you seen him?” she finally stammered out. She’d been so tired she’d forgotten all about her original mission of meeting him on his way home. 

“He’s in Bramblestar’s den with Leafpool and Jayfeather.” Cherryfall responded, ears low. “He’s been in there all morning. I, I think it might be something important.” 

Sparkpaw gazed up the shadowy hollow, her tail bushing up anxiously. It was then she noticed the sullen mood enveloping the camp, cats fidgeting anxiously. Even the nursery was quiet. 

“Come on, let’s go and hunt. Better than sitting around here at least.” Cherryfall signalled the apprentice, and she nodded hastily and hurried after her.

\------

 

“What do you mean?” 

Bramblestar stared in disbelief at his son. Alderpaw’s gaze was cast downwards at his fumbling paws, feeling as if he was going to melt under the dark tabby leader’s intense amber glare. 

“How many times are you going to make him repeat it” Leafpool finally snapped. “He had a vision, or an omen, or whatever he saw, and that’s just that.” Alderpaw was grateful for the protective she cat’s ability to stand up to his father, feeling calmer as she draped her plumey tail over his back gently. 

“I’m sorry, I just don’t understand how…” Bramblestar was still astounded. “But what was it she said again? Perhaps I’m focusing on the wrong thing.”

“Umm, she s-said that we must embrace what you find in the shadows if you wish to clear the skies.” he parroted the starry warrior’s ominous phrase, those words burned into his mind for what he thought would be centuries. Bramblestar blinked back at him in confusion. “I’m not sure what it means, I’m sorry.” Alderpaw couldn’t help but feel as if he was failing already.

“It’s still early days.” Leafpool reassured them. “I’m sure that StarClan will send another sign soon.”

“Only if we listen to this little snot-nose, it isn’t StarClan who even sent us that message. I still say we’re putting too much faith in a kit’s fever dream.” Jayfeather suddenly shot. The tom had remained silent until now, sulking in the corner and glaring with those unnerving glassy eyes. 

“Jayfeather!” Leafpool snapped back, ears flat. “Is it really wise to ignore what could be a powerful gift? I understand you’re upset about Hollyleaf. We all are! You’re being ridiculous!” 

Alderpaw felt as if he wanted to melt into the floor, maybe what he saw was just a confusing dream? No, it couldn’t be! It’d felt so real. Why couldn’t Jayfeather just believe him?

Bramblestar dismissed them all with a disgruntled sigh, and the air was tense between the three medicine cats as they descended back into camp. Jayfeather pointedly stalked ahead, ducking back into their den. Alderpaw and Leafpool hesitated, not wanting to follow the explosive tabby. 

“Come on, Alderpaw. We’ll go and gather herbs.” Leafpool decided, and Alderpaw was very grateful for something to keep him busy. “I’ll check the old twoleg den if you want to head further down the ShadowClan border?”

“Will do.” he hummed. At least with Leafpool, he wasn’t treated like a mousebrain for everything he did. The she cat trusted him enough to go on solo gathering missions, where Jayfeather would barely let him sort old herbs without hovering over his shoulder to catch any mistakes.

He gave Leafpool a curt farewell as they parted ways, padding confidently towards the ShadowClan border, mouth open to catch any scents. He paused beside a leaf filled hollow as a familiar scent suddenly hit him. Sparkpaw? His sister’s scent was unmistakable. There was also another, familiar but with a ShadowClan tang. What was a ShadowClan cat doing inside the border? 

He shook his head. It was faint, so it was likely just carried over by the wind, or maybe an apprentice had accidentally chased some prey a few steps inside unknowingly. Besides, he had a job to do. Leafpool had asked him to find some thyme, and he knew that it grew nearby.

He gave a triumphant laugh as he picked up the trail. He’d show Jayfeather he wasn’t just a useless kit!

His pawsteps faltered suddenly as a flicker of ashy grey caught his eye, barely visible between the twisted tree branches overhead. He narrowed his eyes, amber gaze fixed intently on the ragged canopy of leaves. There it was again! So faint that its undefined form seemed to swirl like smoke, but undeniably a figure of a cat. Weak starlight danced from the uncertain spector. Was this a StarClan cat?

“Hello?” Alderpaw called, but upon hearing his voice the stranger flitted away, reappearing another few trees down. Empty eyes seemed to call for Alderpaw to follow, and the nervous apprentice bounded after it. No matter how quickly he moved, the ghost moved faster, until his paws were churning up the dirt in order to match it’s pace. 

The ground fell away beneath his paws, and Alderpaw tumbled ungraciously down the side of a steep hollow. His vision went black as his head caught on a jagged rock, ears ringing with the pain of impact. He fell still in the leaves, jaw lolling open as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

His eyes snapped open again immediately, and he found himself in darkness. There seemed to be nothing beneath his paws, but he was able to pad forwards curiously. The nothingness  didn’t seem to have an end as far as he could see. Was he dead?

“Alderpaw.”

He spun around, ears flat as a soft voice called to him. The forest haunt was stood in front of him, the cat shaped mass of smoke seeming to stare into his very soul despite lacking anything that resembled eyes. 

“Do not be afraid. My ghastly appearance is the product of centuries of this dire existence.” this apparition held a scent unlike Alderpaw had ever come across. “It has been a long time since any cat has been able to see me.”

“Who are you?” Alderpaw managed to mouth at last.

“I would ask if you had heard of SkyClan, but alas, I know you will have not. We are the clans’ best kept secret, after all. After what you all did to us.”

“SkyClan?” Alderpaw gasped.

“You may believe that there have only ever been the four noble clans, but you would be sorely mistaken. My clan has all the history and nobility of any Clan in that forest, yet we are left to be forgotten by even our own ancestors. Bramblestar is your father, yes?” the spirit asked calmly. Alderpaw’s fur prickled at this cat’s knowledge.

“Yes, he is.” 

“And Tigerstar his father before him. That means that even you carry the blood of the forgotten Clan.” he chuckled. “To answer your question, I am, well, _I was,_ known as Clear Sky, although legend renamed me Skystar, before that very legend erased me all together. I was the first leader of SkyClan, father of Thunderstar. You’ve likely heard of him, I assume?”

“Of course I’ve heard of Thunderstar, but I have never been told of a Skystar. Or a SkyClan.” Alderpaw confirmed.

“You have spoken with a cat named Hollyleaf.” Skystar stated, and Alderpaw nodded. “She has given you a message. That message was sent by myself. Like my fellow founders, I have vision far beyond that of any regular StarClan cat, even beyond that of the likes of Firestar. But I have seen a darkness that no cat else has seemed to notice, one that is sure to blight the clans forever. Alderpaw, it is up to you to ensure the clans are saved. All of the clans.”

Alderpaw’s jaw hung open, unsure of what to say. “B-but, I’m just an apprentice! I can’t save the clans alone!”

“You will not be alone.” Skystar blinked. “You will meet others, and they will help you stop the lurking evil. But you must find my clan. Your grandmother knows the way. You must find SkyClan and bring them to the lake. Only when all five clans unite can they thrive.”

Alderpaw’s head was spinning. He had so many questions, but he could see the ragged swirling starlight that composed the ancient tom beginning  to ebb and flitter off into the abyss they had met in. He called out and lunged forwards, desperate to know more, but his paws met empty air. He was alone once again, stranded in the dark.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa quick note: updates should come quicker now since I just finished with my last year of school! I still have a few exams but i'm on study leave so I have a lot more time to write when I'm not studying!
> 
> Also, a quick note for everyone who comments: tysm!!!! i'm super anxious and I struggle replying to them but I read them all and I really appreciate them!

Foggy daylight seeped into his eyes as Alderpaw cracked his eyes open. His head ached, and he blinked in confusion for  a moment until the familiar layout of the medicine den became discernable from the brightly- lit haze he was in.

“He’s awake!” Sparkpaw yelped beside him, her loud meow almost splitting his sore skull. It was then he realised he was leaning into her downy pelt as if they were kits in the nursery again. How had he got here? Wasn’t he just in the woods?

Realisation rippled through his pelt like a lightning bolt, and he clambered to his paws messily. He swayed as stars danced behind his eyes, and he felt Sparkpaw rush to support him.

“Don’t overdo it.” Leafpool’s soft yet stern mew sounded from behind him, and he conceded in dropping back to his haunches, paws kneading the soft moss anxiously.

“I,” he stopped, wincing at how hard it was to get his words out. “I had another dream - a vision!”

“All you’ve had is a bad fall.” he heard Jayfeather spit. “You should go back to sleep.” Leafpool didn’t seem quite as apathetic however, leaning in closer. 

“What was this vision?”

“I saw a cat in the woods. He called himself Skystar.” Alderpaw began, already drawing an amused huff from Jayfeather. “He told me there was a fifth clan - SkyClan, and that whatever happens, we have to find them and bring them here!”

His claim was met with strained silence, even Leafpool looking apprehensive. 

“Alderpaw… SkyClan, SkyClan is just an old nursery tale.” she started slowly, but Alderpaw let out a hiss. He knew what he saw, and he knew it was important.

“Won’t you just listen to me for once?” he half wailed, tail lashing as he tried to stagger away.

“Alderpaw, wait, you need rest!” Leafpool called after him, but he was already hobbling away. He suddenly felt Sparkpaw at his side, holding him steady against her broad shoulder. 

“If it means anything,” she whispered, “I believe you.”

\----

Alderpaw had finally admitted defeat and laid back down in the apprentices’ den, and Sparkpaw stood guard at the entrance to stop any cat from bothering him. Her mind mused over the strange vision her brother was rambling about. While he may have just hit his head a bit too hard, part of her could sense the sincerity in his frantic tone.

Figuring he’d be safe for a while, she tiredly gave up her guard post to treck to the freshkill pile, only to be beaten by a familiar sandy she cat.

“Sandstorm!” she chirped, greeting her kin cheerily. The elder purred back, resting her tail over her shoulders.

“How are you, my little flame?” she asked, settling beside her.

“I’m alright.” Sparkpaw flicked her tail. “But I’m worried about Alderpaw.”

“He had quite a nasty fall the other day, I hear.” Sandstorm glanced at the apprentice’s den. “StarClan knows how he managed it.”

“I think he’s alright from the fall, but when he woke up he started rambling about a SkyClan or something. Leafpool thinks it’s nothing, but he seems really worked up about it.” she mumbled. Sandstorm didn’t say anything, and when Sparkpaw glanced up the pale she cat’s face was taught with an emotion she couldn’t quite place.

“What exactly did he say about it?” she narrowed her leafy green eyes.

“That apparently we need to bring them to the lake to stop some sort of trouble, I think. He said a cat called Skystar sent the message.”

“He might be right.” Sparkpaw was surprised at Sandstorm’s words. “There is in fact a SkyClan. Me and Firestar were the ones that reformed it.” 

“You formed a clan? Why didn’t you tell anyone? Does anyone else know?” Sparkpaw was dumbfounded.

“Only Greystripe, but I’m the only living cat who actually knows the way to the gorge where they live. It’s a perilous journey. But why would StarClan wish for them to join us after all this time? It’s been seasons upon seasons since we helped Leafstar receive her nine lives.” she mused aloud. “But it’s been the biggest secret I’ve ever kept. We felt it would be best to let SkyClan forge their own destiny away from the dark relationship it shared with the clans in its earliest days.”

"What dark relationship was that?" Sparkpaw blinked.

Sandstorm signalled for her to settle beside her. "Well, many, many moons ago, when the clans were first formed in the old forest, there were in fact five clans, not four. SkyClan was there as long as any of the four you know today, but when trouble came to the territories, and their land was destroyed, instead of helping their fellow warriors, the clans turned away from them and sent them off into the unknown. It was such a deeply shameful moment for all cats that they all collectively agreed to just stop talking about SkyClan, choosing to forget about their coldness and cruelty."

"That's awful." Sparkpaw breathed. She could barely imagine the burden of the shame of her ancestors must have felt.

"It turned out, it truly was." Sandstorm nodded. "Whatever happened after that, SkyClan was destroyed. Whether it be famine, sickness or slaughter, the few cats left scattered, becoming kittypets or rogues. It wasn't until Firestar received mysterious omens, calling him to their old home that he found the remains- one cat named Skywatcher. It was the old cat's dying wish for him to restore the clan to their former glory, so that's just what we did." she smiled at her grandkit's awed expression. "We found loners and kittypets who were interested in the idea of clan life, and taught them all about the warrior code and StarClan. We finally left the clan in the paws of a very wise she cat who became Leafstar, but it would appear something is amiss again." Sandstorm's fond expression faded to one of quiet brooding as she concluded her tale.

"Woah." Sparkpaw breathed, trying to imagine the foreign clan. If they'd called the clans for help once before, it'd only make sense they'd do it again. And it was her brother they were asking! pride bubbled in her chest for the young tom. “Do you think you could you get Leafpool to listen to Alderpaw, then?” Sparkpaw buzzed excitedly. 

“I will certainly see what I can do.” the elder promised, stalking towards the medicine den. 


	12. Chapter 11

Sparkpaw shuffled awkwardly as they sat before Bramblestar. The big tom looked tired as he awaited answers from the odd assembly of cats before him. Her, her brother, Leafpool and Sandstorm glanced at each other.

“ _Another_ vision, I suppose?” he droned, boredom in his tone.

Leafpool nodded and stepped forwards, taking the lead. “As you know, Alderpaw received a vision at the Moonpool. He received another very recently, and he was given a message regarding SkyClan.” 

Bramblestar looked bemused, but before he could open his mouth he was cut off by Sandstorm. “Before you disregard this as some nursery tale, I would like to let you know that SkyClan is in fact real. I have been there, along with Firestar.”

The tabby leader sighed. “So what are you proposing here?"

"What StarClan has asked for." Leafpool spoke. "A patrol of cats to try and find out if there's anythng amiss with SkyClan, with Sandstorm as a guide, we should be able to find them within a few sunrises."

Bramblestar audibly snorted. "Leafpool, if you think I'm sending out a patrol of useful warriors to chase a bunch of strangers down, you're mistaken."

“I’m suggest we don’t ignore an important sign from StarClan.” Leafpool narrowed her eyes. "Where's Squirrelflight? What would she have to say about this?"

“If you haven't realised, Squirrelflight isn't leader of this clan. I am." he said sternly. "Besides, this matter is hardly an urgent one. A young cat hit his head, and now we all run off to the hills to find some lost cats? Then what? Are we supposed to bring them here, to the lake? There isn’t even enough space.” he growled back. “We have mouths to feed and borders to patrol, those should be our priorities. Besides, I see no immediate danger to our clan right now. Why risk so much to combat a problem that doesn’t exist?”

“Bramblestar, I really think you should reconsid-”

“No, Leafpool. I have heard enough of this foolishness. Should a problem arise, then I’ll ask my son if he’s had any tumbles or seen any ghosts.” he snapped. “Meeting dismissed.” He turned away and slunk further into the shadows, leaving a furious Leafpool staring after him. Her eyes burned with frustration, and her jaw quivered as if she had something more to say, but ultimately decided it to be for the better to strut away. 

Sparkpaw glanced at Sandstorm, the elder looking equally as shocked as she ushered Alderpaw away. Her brother looked utterly miserable. Her heart ached for him, knowing how desperately the young tom tried to impress their father.

“That insolent, inconsiderate furball!” Sandstorm exclaimed, tail lashing as they clambered down the rocky outcrop and back into camp. “Ignoring your medicine cat! Firestar would have never had the gall!”

“What are we gonna do now?” Alderpaw whined. 

Sandstorm’s shoulders heaved as she let out a long sigh. “I don’t know. As much as we may hate it, we have to listen to Bramblestar. If he won’t send out a patrol, that’s the end of it. We’d just better hope that StarClan has mercy on us for rejecting their wishes.”

The elder stalked away, leaving the two apprentices alone.

“I have an idea.” Sparkpaw whispered.

“What is it?” Alderpaw prompted curiously.

“This is going to sound crazy, but hear me out.” she warned him. “Bramblestar might not think this is important, but we both know it is. What if we go and find SkyClan? Then Bramblestar will see you were right, and we get to protect the clans from what StarClan warned you about!”

Alderpaw didn’t respond for a minute, amber eyes wide with shock. “Sparkpaw…” he began. “We can’t just leave like that! We don’t even know where to go, or what to say, or how long we’ll be gone…”

“You worry too much, Alderpaw.” she nudged his shoulder. “We have a living map to SkyClan, remember.”

“We can’t take Sandstorm with us! She’s an elder, and besides, she’d never in a million moons agree to this.”

“Who said anything about taking her with us? You’re smart, if you get her to tell you I’m sure you can get us there.” Sparkpaw winked. 

“But even if I managed to get us there, two apprentices aren’t going to be able to make an impact. We might not even survive! I can’t even fight or hunt.” he fretted.

“Who said anything about going alone?” Sparkpaw purred mischievously. “I think I know someone who’d be more than happy to help us.”

“Who? Cherryfall? I don’t think she’d abandon the clan.” Alderpaw tilted his head.

“No, not Cherryfall.” Sparkpaw hummed. “It’s a surprise. I can get this all sorted tonight, but only if you work on getting answers out of Sandstorm. And even if you don’t, I might just head out by myself. You know how important this is, Alderpaw! Think about how proud Bramblestar will be!”

“Think about how furious he will be, don’t you mean?” her brother shuddered. He took a deep breath. “Look, I’ll talk to Sandstorm, but I still don’t know about this.”

“You won’t regret it, I promise. I know we can do this.” Sparkpaw assured him softly. She glanced up at the sky, which was slowly darkening with the sleepy haze of night. “Perfect.” she hummed. “I’ll see you in the morning, I have somewhere to be.”

With that the ginger she cat bounced away, slipping out of the still unguarded camp entrance, leaving Alderpaw sitting alone in the centre of camp. He almost wanted to get up and follow her, but part of him knew that he couldn’t stop whatever she was planning. If Sparkpaw was anything, she was certainly determined. 


	13. Chapter 12

Sparkpaw padded along confidently, tail and head raised. She slunk beside the ShadowClan border, until she settled beside the small hollow she’d visited a few nights ago. All that was left to was wait.

Nerves bubbled in her stomach the longer she waited, night swallowing up the world around her and casting twisted shadows over the gloomy forest. She held steady, eyes trained on the gloomy pines ahead of her, ears pricked to catch even the slightest of sound.

A twig crackled behind her, and Sparkpaw flew to her paws, but she wasn’t fast enough. A blur of grey took her down, and she landed on her back with a huff. Cracking open her eyes, the triumphant face of Needlepaw was barely a whisker from her own. 

“Got ya again, _Sparky_.” she drawled as she crawled off the ThunderClan apprentice, settling down to brush the leaf scraps from her pelt. Sparkpaw huffed as she sat back up, ears heating up in embarrassment. “I knew you’d miss me.”

“I’m not here because I missed you.” Sparkpaw growled defensively. “I’m here because I need to ask you something important.”

“Now I am intrigued.” the silver she cat purred.

“You don’t like being here, correct?” Sparkpaw demanded, to which Needlepaw nodded slowly, narrowing her eyes. “What if I told you that there was a really important thing that somecat has to do, but nobody believes it’s true?”   
“I’d say, i have no idea what you’re on about and you should probably stop being so cryptic if you wanna sell me this scheme.” Needlepaw huffed back sarcastically.

“Ugh, fine.” Sparkpaw shook her head. “You know my brother, Alderpaw? He’s a medicine cat. Long story short, he had a vision where he was told to find a clan called SkyClan. SkyClan’s not real, right? Wrong. They used to live with the clans but they were destroyed, so Firestar and Sandstorm rebuilt it, but now they’re in trouble again.” she ranted, barely taking a breath.

“That was… well, _a lot_.” Needlepaw laughed dryly. “But basically there’s another secret clan that needs help? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Yes!” Sparkpaw chirped.

“So what does this have to do with me?” 

“Well, we asked Bramblestar to send a patrol to try and find SkyClan, like StarClan told Alderpaw, but he said he doesn’t think it’s important enough. He won’t even listen to Sandstorm and Leafpool. So, me and Alderpaw, we’re thinking that maybe,”

“You’re gonna go find it yourselves, right?” Needlepaw cut in with a grin.

“I guess.” Sparkpaw shrugged. “I know it sounds ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous doesn’t even begin to cover it, Sparky.” Needlepaw snorted. “Sending three apprentices, one of which can’t hunt or fight on a perilous voyage across uncharted territory to find a mysterious group of cats who are likely in danger?” she rolled her eyes, before snapping her head back with a toothy grin. “I love it.”

“I don’t expect yo- wait, what?” Sparkpaw floundered, taken aback by the she cat’s response.

“You had me at ‘you don’t like being here’.” Needlepaw shrugged. “If you want danger and adventure far away from this stuffy forest, I’m your girl.” she winked. Sparkpaw’s pelt fluffed up slightly.

“I, uh… thanks Needlepaw.” she finally laughed. “You’re a better cat than I first thought. We’re leaving tomorrow night, if you want to meet us at the lake.”

“You’re not too bad yourself, ginger.” she purred. “I guess I’ll see you there. Time to get some beauty sleep.” she yawned, stretching out her slender limbs. Sparkpaw watched her as she floated back towards ShadowClan territory. The night suddenly seemed colder now she was alone. 


	14. Hewwo

Hi anyone who has been reading up until this point! First of all, thank you I love you and secondly, I have big news!

This fic kinda died due to how busy I’ve been with finishing school and starting university, but my love for this concept has been rekindled! 

On reflection , I realise just how not good my writing is here. Like it’s been written late at night, while I was studying, between classes, it just was never a real project for me but rather a bit of fun. So, I’ve decided to rewrite my rewrite lmao 

Over the next week look out for the new and improved version! The story will remain vaguely the same just with better dialogue and description and more purpose and focus since now I have a plot outline and I’m not just winging it 

Anyways, thanks for all the support on this!!!!


End file.
